Thomas Adventure story part 21 Total Drama
by KrspaceT
Summary: It's a new reward challenge at Camp, but something is suspicious about it, and a yellow skinned Monk suspects someone on the show has been replaced by a evil "genius" sort of random, follows my other stories in canon


Thomas Adventure Story part 21 TOTAL DRAMA

In the morning after Tyler was eliminated

"Urg, I have just the worst stomach ache" Owen complained, rubbing his large stomach

"Oh, shut it Owen, that' what you get for eating out the entire kitchen of Chef's cooking!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that, I do that every night! But my stomach feels like its being banged on" it was then that Chris walked out with a evil grin.

"Morning camper's, welcome to today's exciting challenge, and as a change of pace, this one's just for reward"

"Huh, so that means no elimination this week?" Duncan said surprised.

"Correcto my Juve Compadre, and today's challenge will be individual, and the winner will have to show that he or she is the most" dramatic lightning background "EVIL!"

Static

In the confessional stall

"Okay, this just isn't fair" Gwen sighed "I mean, I guess its cool and all that Chris is admitting he's evil, but Heather's going to own at this"

Static

"I am not evil, I prefer the term, different and strategic playing style" Heather whined

Static

"I will not fall to the dark side!" Harold declared "Because I am a Jedi!" notice the vader wheezing afterwards

Static

This time it was on a couch watching the show, and on it were four kids; a boy with brown hair, a white and black shirt and cargo pants, with a large black watch; a boy in black and red karate like cloths with yellow skin and a large yellow head; a asian girl with black hair in a orange and black jacket and T with jeans; and a blond haired girl with brown eyes in a orange tang top and pants.

"Huh, that's a new on, even for Chris" the boy with the watch said surprised.

"I do not like it, it smells as if Chris has fallen victim to the forces of Darkness!" the yellow skinned boy ranted.

"Oh come on Omi, its probably just for publicity" the asian girl sighed.

"My dear Jade, I am an expert of smelling out evil, as it reeks like Clay's boots, oh how I miss their lovely odor" the others scooted a little away from him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" The boy with the watch placed his feet on the table in front of the TV "Let's just keep an eye on it, who know's, maybe it's just a joke"

Static

"Now campers, your first task, is to design your own evil minion!" he presented a large supply of eisles and paint "You have one hour! No helping, no sharing, and no talking" the campers got busy painting.

1 hour later

"Times up!" Chris yelled. The campers had done varying designs, and each was supposed to explain. Heather had painted a dozen Lindsey's and Beth's, claiming it to be of a clone army, Lindsey had drawn some girl, she said her name was Minni, DJ had drawn several adorable bunnies.

"Bunnies, DJ, Bunnies, they aren't evil minions, key word, EVIL!" Chris shook his head

Static

In the confessional stall

"What, I would love for a whole bunch of cute little bunnies, plus I just don't feel evil" DJ shook his head

Static

Beth had drawn some sort of futuristic robot spider, Geoff had drawn a bunch of transformer like robots from music speakers, Courtney had drawn a very fine army of military peoples, Duncan had drawn several nasty looking hood kids with axes and various other weapons.

"Impressive, I see your getting the minion flow" Chris said smoothly

Static

In the confessional stall

"I just drew my friends from Juve, they pretty much were my own evil minions" Duncan smirked

Static

Leswahna had drawn a bunch of peach like destruction spider robots, Izzy had drawn what looked like the mona lisa fused with the scream.

"IZZY, you were supposed to draw minions, not mixing two pieces of art!" Chris sighed

Sadie had drawn Katie, boring! Chris had commented, Trent had drawn a cyborg mariachi players, Cody had drawn a bunch of ripped, tan, attractive body builders with his head, and Gwen had drawn a group of robot warriors who were pounding a realistic Heather into the ground.

"Hmmm, Extra points for the evil act inside of it" Chris smiled

Static

In the confessional stall

"How is getting them to destroy Heather, Evil? Gwen sighed "Who'd complain"

Static

Harold had drawn a very detailed mechanical space alien army, complete with various lasers and saucers, Bridgette had drawn a army of something like the Silver Surfer and Owen had drawn a large group of Lunch ladies, who were feeding him.

"And how are they supposed to be evil, Owen?" Chris questioned

Static

In the confessional stall

"Oh come on! It's evil when those lunch ladies don't give you 5th helpings of food, urg speaking of food" Owen seemed to be in pain "I'm feeling really constipated for some reason, oh what did I eat"

Static

"Okay, I think we have a winner here, Gwen!" Chris smiled "For a combination of detail and realistic use of said minions!"

"But what is she gonna even win, anyway" Heather glared at them

"Oh, just a nice little trip"

"Um Chris, can I go to the bathroom, I'm really" Owen began.

"No, Owen as this is an evil compititon, I will be acting rather evil, and I say no bathroom breaks, MUWHAAAHHHAAAA!" he laughed

Static

Omi was staring at the TV in shock.

"That laugh, it sounds familiar, I just can't place my thumb on it"

"It's finger, Omi" the other boy sighed

"That too" Omi pushed himself off the couch. "I must go and investigate this, because its a commercial break now!" he wandered off.

"Hey Omi, while your gone, can you get us some popcorn" Jade called. The other boy shook his head.

"I'll get it"

"Thanks Ben"

Meanwhile

Omi had wandered into a large building, and filling it were a bunch of large, animal themed robot humanoids, the Maximals. They were working on a large computer.

"Okay, roll commercials, check angle on Camera #032, and why are you here Omi" a robot themed after a rat questioned.

"Um, Rattrap, what is it that you guys are doing?" the robots exchanged looks.

"Well, you see Omi, this is the editing and producing studio of Total, Drama, ISLAND!" he said with a Chris opening like emphasis.

"Wait, you guys run TDI!" Omi had a huge look of surprise on his face.

"Yes sir we, see while the TV show does the basic airing on their world, we distribute that airing across the universe, you'd be surprised the publicity it's getting, I'm told that thousands of people across the universe are big TDI fan, oh Omi wait for a minute" he clicked his ear "Yes, hello, No we will not change our agreement, Hephaestus TV, hold please, oh hello Courage, what's that, try pushing the receiver on your roof, hold please, oh hey Skipper, um have you tried changing your TV remotes batteries..."

"Rattrap, there is no time for that, I think that someone may have impersonated Chris"

"Oh, sorry there Doofemsmirtz, I'll have to call you back"

"Wait, you provide it to Doofemsmirtz too! He's evil"

"But his money isn't, see this is our summer vacation funding here, and what are you trying to say, we've got the entire TDI world locked down, not even Thomas has an idea we have it"

"Have it?" Omi said confused. Rattrap smirked, and pulled a curtain apart out of nowhere, and on it was a shiny golden book with the TDI logo on it, attached to several wires.

"The world is just a book!"

"They prefer the term, novel actually" (KH fans will find it similar to the hundred acre wood) "And because of that, we have 99% absolute certainty that no one, can get in there"

"Well then, would you mind allowing me to just check something on Chris's laugh?" Omi asked annoyed.

"Oh sure buddy oh Cheese" Rattrap nodded, twisting the dials on a machine, replaying Chris's laugh at a slower pace, it had mechanical overlay!

"Aha!"

"Your right Omi, for once, it appears that this isn't Chris Mclean, but really..." he removed it, and the laugh became...

"JACK SPICER!" Omi hissed.

"He's that red haired wierdo, correct me if I'm wrong" Omi nodded

"Okay, um well I'm not really supposed to let you in, but just open the book, and your be in, you need to get him out of there! And what timing, the commercials are over!"

Static

"Alright campers, next challenge is to practice your evil laughter..." Chris was interrupted by Omi flying out of nowhere and kicking him in the chest, causing him to roll away into the dirt.

"What was that for, some weird yellow dude I don't know"

Static

"HOW'D OMI GET ON TV!"

"Omi on TV, that's ridiculos, probably just someone who looks like him" then the voice on TV said

"Your days of impersonating TV telivisionhosts are over!"

"Okay, no one can mess up a saying like that, except Omi"

Static

"Reveal yourself to be who you really are, Jack Spicer!" Omi pointed at the host. Everyone gasped as Chris laughed evily, but with a different voice than before.

"So, the last Xiaolin Monk figured it out, I can't say I'm not surprised" a dark aura surrounded Chris, as his skin melted away, revealing a pale skin red headed boy in black with a hover pack and swirly goggles

Static

In the confessional stall

"What the..." Duncan was cut off by a beep

Static

"Wicked twist, I think" Geoff laughed

Static

"Close the camera, I really have to go!" Owen cried

Static

"Omi, you may have stopped my minion recruiting, that's right people, if it hadn't been for cheese head over here, you'd be all my evil minions, or at least those with good villain taste, but I'd just have to settle for the last Xiaolin monk's head, Chrisbots attack!" he flew up into the air as a dozen of brown robots, with Chris style masks, flew at Omi.

"Just a dozen, I'd of thought you'd of learned by now" Omi smiled.

"TORNADO STRIKE, WATER!" Omi spun around, as a tornado of water flew from his spinning form. The waves hit the robots, destroying them all in a instant.

"That's just freaky" Leshwana said disturbed at the water magic.

"Come on Omi, at least have some fun with it, oh no matter, take this!" he tossed a stick of Dynamite at Omi. Omi easily flicked it back at Jack, who screamed like a little girl as it exploded on his face, burning off his hair.

"Just tell me one thing, what did you do with the real Chris!" Omi demanded.

"Oh, I disposed of him, you'd could say he's been dissolved as a threat to my minion recruiting" it was then that a green tinted Chris, supported by a relieved looking Owen, stumbled out of the woods, Chris smelled really bad.

"Not, a word about what happened, or your on the next boat of losers, Owen" Chris snarled.

"Gotcha, sorry about all that"

"NO, my brilliant plan" a stream of tears flew out of Jack's eyes as he flew into the sky, into a hole of darkness, and vanished.

"Well, um whoever you are" Chris tried to sound polite "Um, thanks for helping me, now you guys" he looked at the campers "Do what you want, I need a shower" he shivered as he walked away.

**Just guess what happened to Chris**


End file.
